No convenient means exists for temporarily mounting or supporting a mirror on a door or flat surface. This is particularly inconvenient for travelers, who often find it desirable to carry mirrors with them for use in their hotel rooms, recreational vehicles, or offices.
The mirror that travelers take with them is not a permanent fixture of the hotel room and thus the traveler requires a convenient means for mounting the mirror in the room for use. Many travelers supplement the single wall mirror in the bathroom with another mirror to allow them to see the back of their head or the like. Presently, the only way the traveler can accomplish this is by holding the mirror in one hand and performing the given task, such as combing his hair, with the other hand. This is often quite difficult, and depending on the size of the mirror and the time that the user holds the mirror in place, can be an exhausting ordeal.
Further, conventional mounting methods are simply not available to a traveler or other mirror user in these situations. For example, mounting the mirror on a door with a nail, screw, or other permanent bracket is not permissible. Other less permanent mounting means, such as tape or other adhesives, do not allow repeated mounting of a mirror without the need to repair or maintain the device.
A few less intrusive means for mounting a mirror exist, but do not provide means for adjusting the position of the mirror for use. For example, a user might mount a mirror on a steel bracket connected to the top of a door. A user of a mirror mounted in this fashion, however, cannot adjust the mirror to a variety of given heights. Height adjustment is necessary if the traveler wishes to use the mirror when standing or sitting, or if there is a difference in height between different travelers using the same mirror.
Most users also wish to mount the mirror to the door for use, but do not want to remove and re-install the mirror every time the door to which it is connected is open and shut. Travelers often also wish to use the mirror at a desk or table within the room or in other locations where the traveler cannot hang the mirror but must rest it directly on a flat surface. In those instances, support of the mirror in the correct orientation requires a stand or other support.
Further, when a traveler takes a mirror of sufficient size to be useful on a trip, the mirror is often broken. Such mirrors are often difficult to pack or protect, especially when stored in luggage that is thrown about the storage compartment of an airliner.